A new evil to defeat
by nika 815
Summary: A new digimon to defeat. can the digi-destined beat this new digimon?


****

" Hey, Gennai has sent us another e-mail. It says here that we have yet another evil to defeat, Marinedemideviwomon. It is part Demidevimon, Marinedevimon, and Marinedeviwomon. Gennai says to find it we must go west to its watercave lair," Izzy read off his laptop screen.

" how about we head out tomorrow morning? asked Tai.

" O.K." replied the rest of the digi-destined. The next morning that is exactly what they did.

NEXT MORNING...

Only Izzy, Tai, and Sora were up. Even the Digimon weren't up. You could hear an occasional snore coming from somewhere in the group but the wide awake digi-destined did not know who.

Sora was out finding nuts and berries for breakfast. Tai was imagining what the mysterious Marinedemideviwomon looked like and what her attacks might be. 

Matt was dreaming about being a rock star and having millions of crazy girls falling for him.,

Mimi was dreaming of shopping in a pink mall, that every item sold was a shade of pink, and all of it was FREE!!( only for her though)

Kari was dreaming of being a veterinarian and saving a whole bunch of helpless, defenseless, cute Digimon.

T.K. was dreaming of saving all the digi-destined and having them all congratulate him, even Tai.

Joe was dreaming about being married to Mimi but it backfired and he was unhappy because of her complaining.

( I'm not going to go in to what the Digimon were dreaming 'cause that'd take to long.)

Every me woke up from their pleasant and one nightmare ending dream when Izzy shouted," Hey Guys, Gennai has said that there are 3 more Digimon we need to defeat before we can defeat Marinedemideviwomon, Marinedevimon, Marinedeviwomon, and Demidevimon, the three Digimon that make up Marinedemideviwomon." 

" Well we can defeat them I just know it" exclaimed Tai.

" Yah" said Kari.

" Yah" repeated the rest of the digi-destined together.

HOURS LATER...

" I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I'm hungry" complained (guess) Mimi.

" Well Mimi, we are still far from Marinedemideviwomon's lair, and we still haven't yet run into the other Digimon we are supposed to," replied Izzy.

" Well maybe they chickened out when they found out how strong we were," said Matt as he flexed his muscles.

" Ugh Matt I definitely do NOT think they chickened out," whispered Sora to the others.

" How can you be so sure?" asked Matt.

" Look" replied Sora as she pointed to something.

" What" asked Matt as his gaze searched for what Sora was pointing at. The rest of the digi-destined and Digimon looked where Sora was pointing to and understood. what was standing in front of them was Marinedevimon, only about 3 times his normal size. He was all blue with a blue cape. He has 2 octopus like white tentacles that grew from its back. he had a devilish face with a pointy head and wings off the top. He also had a long white tail and red almond shaped eyes.

DARKNESS WATER!! screamed out Marinedevimon and a black water ball began to form in Marinedevimon's hands. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon just in time to knock the darkness water away from the digi-destined. Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon electro shocked Marinedevimon. This damaged the oversized Digimon but not by much and now Marinedevimon was mad. 

EVIL WINDS!! cried out Marinedevimon and suddenly all the digi-destined and Digimon except for Agumon, who warp- digivolved into Wargreymon, had been sucked into a whirling tornado. Wargreymon released the digi-destined from the tornado by using Terra Force. The Terra Force did not harm Marinedevimon by much, only taking away his concentration away from finishing Evil Winds. Because he did not finish Evil Winds the digi-destined and the Digimon were all released from the tornado.

" Whoa, talk about messing with someone's head, woowee, man" exclaimed Matt when they came out.

DARKNESS WATER!! exclaimed Marinedevimon and this time the attack didn't miss. The attack was aimed right at Wargreymon and that is who it hit. When Wargreymon was hit the force from the attack was so great that it threw him backwards about 50 feet. The rest of the Digimon digivolved into their higher levels.

Gomumon digivolves to... Zudomon

Patamon digivolves to... MaagnaAngemon

Palmon digivolves to... Lillymon

Biyomon digivolves to... Birdramon

Gabumon digivolves to... WereGarurumon

(Wargreymon, Kabuterimon, and Angewomon had already digivolved.)

All eight Digimon performed their greatest attacks at that level.

Zudomon used... Vulcan's Hammer

MaagnaAngemon used...Destiny's Gate

Lillymon used...Flower Cannon

Birdramon used...Meteor Wing

WereGarurumon used...Wolf Claw

WarGreymon used...Terra Force

Kabuterimon used...Electro Shocker

Angewomon used...Celestial Arrow

When all of the attacks hit Marinedevimon he was thrown back into Destiny's Gate.

" Yah, we defeated him, Yaha," shouted Tai. All the Digimon de-digivolved back into their rookie forms and they all took a rest to recharge and snack. Once they had charged up they headed out back on their journey to kick some Marinedemideviwomon butt.

HOURS LATER (again)...

" My feet hurt, I'm hungry, and I'm tired." complained Mimi (who couldn't see that coming?)

" Again, Mimi we're still a distance from Marinedemideviwomon's lair, and if my calculations are right we should be meeting up with Marinedeviwomon very soon." Izzy replied, to Mimi's complain.

" Well, I'm sure not afraid of no Marinedeviwomon, no suree, not me" boasted Tai.

" Um, I'd think twice about what you just said" Joe muttered. All the digi-destined turned around to find non other than,(gasp)Marinedeviwomon, Only twice her normal size. She is all blue with long flowing almost human sky blue hair. She looks very much like Angewomon only evil and blue. She also looks very much the way I described Marinedevimon. Same white tail, and the me white tentacles extending from her back. She had almond shaped crimson red eyes.

The Digimon digivolved into the same Digimon as before.

Zudomon

MaagnaAngemon

Lillymon

Birdramon

WereGarurumon

WarGreymon

Kabuterimon

Angewomon

TERROR STORM!! screeched Marinedeviwomon and she brought upon a humongus thunderstorm.

Then she used RAGING LIGHT!! The lightening ball grew from the size of a ping pong ball to the size of a baseball to the size of a soccer ball and yet bigger and than she aimed it right at Kari. Tai jumped in front of Kari and Angewomon got in front of Tai. Angewomon got hit with RAGING LIGHT at such a force she knocked into the ground and there she laid in a heap unconscious.

Kari ran over to her Digimon and lead Angewomon's head on her knee.

" It'll be all right. You can do it I just know you can, Oh please wake up. Your not evil like _that_ Digimon." whispered Kari into Angewomon's ear and all of a sudden Angewomon woke from unconsciousness and said," It was because of your believing in me I was able to wake and be well."

Angewomon went back into battle.

WereGarurumon got all up in Marinedeviwomon's face and slashed her with his claws.

" Oww, that REALLY hurts ya know! How would you like me to do that to you?" screetched Marinedeviwomon.

The Digimon used the same technique to beat Marinedeviwomon as they did to defeat Marinedevimon.

Vulcan's Hammer

Destiny's Gate

Flower Cannon

Meteor Wing

Wolf Claw

Terra Force

Electro Shocker

Celestial Arrow

All the Digimon used their attacks at the same time the force threw her back into Destiny's Gate where she vanished.

The Digimon did not get time to de-digivolve because just then Demidevimon appeared in front of them. He looked like a black koromon with a skull on his forehead. He had bat wings and bird feet. He screamed out DEMI DART and 8 poison darts flew, each one aimed at a digi-destined. Kari, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy dodged the flying darts but T.K. didn't move because he still had't recovered from the shock and Matt grabbed T.K. just in time for both of them to miss the darts.

The Darts smashed into the tree T.K. had just been standing in front of and he snapped out of it.

" Ah, so you can dodge it eh," said the evil Digimon," then dodge _this" EVILWHISPER_!!

It seemed as if nothing was going to happen until all of a sudden the souls of the living things all around them seemed to come alive.The Digimon were fight in to keep the souls off themselves nevermind trying to fight the ones attacking the digi-destined. The Digimon went to their partners and said," To get rid of the souls we need to get rid of Demidevimon so if we could ketch him off guard which he is now we might have a chance of beating him"

" Yah that'd work. you do that and don't worry about us!" exclaimed the digi-destined to their Digimon partners. So the Digimon weaved their way through the evil souls and came up behind Demidevimon who was enjoying seeing this. This time only MaagnaAngemon and WarGreymon used attacks. WarGreymon's TERRA FORCE hit Demidevimon's hard since he was off guard and knocked him backwards into Destiny's Gate.

" Oh, I see you guys got stuck in this Destiny's Gate thingie too" said Demidevimon to Marinedevimon and Marinedeviwomon.

" Well that is another evil down on the checklist. Only Marinedemideviwomon now." said Joe.

The Digimon de-digivolved into Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Gomumon, Palmon, Patamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon. They walked towards Marinedemideviwomon's lair.

When they found it they sat outside waiting for Marinedemideviwomon.

DARKNESS WATER!! screamed someone in a high pitched annoying voice. 

Marinedemideviwomon looked sort of human. She had the crimson red Almond shaped eyes and wore a dark blue outfit almost identical to Angewomon's. She had long white hair and a picture of a skull on her forehead. She also had bat wings.

The DARKNESS WATER ball had grown to the size of a basketball when she aimed it at T.K. this time T.K. did move and the waterball missed target.

Zudomon snuck up behind Marinedemideviwomon and VULCAN'S HAMMERed her to pieces.

" Take that Marine scum" Zudomon said. All the digi-destined and Digimon did Hip, Hip, Hooray for Joe and Zudomon.

__

Now they were able to stop and rest and cease Mimi for a little while. Everyone but Izzy fell right asleep.

" Hey guys check this out. Guys, Hey guys, are you guys awake?" asked Izzy before he shut down his computer and he too fell asleep like everyone else.

THE END!!

Disclaimer's Note: I do NOT own Digimon.


End file.
